starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dawn of Defiance Episode 4: Echoes of the Jedi
Dawn of Defiance Episode 4: Echoes of the Jedi, to czwarta publikacja do kampanii Dawn of Defiance, wydawanej on-line (Wizards.com). Kampania należy do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Akcja poszczególnych przygód kampanii ma miejsce między wydarzeniami z filmów Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów i Gwiezdne wojny Część IV: Nowa nadzieja. Całość kampanii jest ekwiwalentem 320 stronicowego podręcznika. ''Zawartość: *What is Dawn of Defiance? *Campaign Update *Adventure Background *Adventure Summary *Opening Crawl *Part 1: Mission To Almas **Almas ***The Red Fury Brotherhood ***Landing ***Squibs...Why Did It Have To Be Squibs? ***Dark Lizards of The Sith ***Entering The Ruins ***Cave-In *Part 2: Domain of Evil **Control Room **Generator Room **Library **Quoth The Rivan **Army of Darkness **Storage Rooms **Sublevel 2 **Weapons Room **Refresher **Crazed Believers **Underground Park **There's Something Familiar About This Place **Jedi Prisoner **Vhiin'Thorla, Survivor of Order 66 *Part 3: Draco's Lair **Archives Room **Nearing The Nexus **Enter The Dragon **Behemoth From Below **Leaving The Echoes Behind **Concluding The Adventure *Seeing Red **Setup **Blood Brother **Blood Brother Tactics **Red Fury Pirates **Red Fury Pirates Tactics **Conclusion *The Believers' Pets **Setup **Dark Lizard **Dark Lizard Tactics **Conclusion *Jacen and The Stalfonauts **Setup **Guardian Spirit **Guardian Spirit Tactics **Conclusion *Crazed Believers **Setup **Believers Cultists **Believers Tactics **Conclusion *Oozing Madness **Setup **T'Salak **T'Salak Tactics **Conclusion *The Dreams Beasts Are Made Of **Setup **K'Kayeh Dreambeast **K'Kayeh Dreambeast Tactics **Living Nightmare **Living Nightmare Tactics **Conclusion *Draco's Best Friend **Setup **Nighthunter **Nighthunter Tactics **Conclusion *Death Commandos **Setup **Noghri Warriors **Noghri Tactics **Conclusion *Shadows of The Empire **Setup **Inquisitor Valin Draco **Darth Rivan's Holocron Gatekeeper **Shadow Trooper **Raik Muun, Dark Jedi **Imperial Tactics **Conclusion *Draco's Last Stand **Setup **Inquisitor Draco **Inquisitor Draco's Tactics **Conclusion ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *City Forard - mapa *Almas - dane planety *7-A39 - dane droida *Squib - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ugor Forager - dane postaci *Almas Academy Area - schemat *Almas Academy Ground Floor - schemat *Vhiin'Thorla - dane postaci *Sublevel 1 - mapa *Sublevel 2 - mapa *''The Blood Brother'' - dane statku kosmicznego (frigate) *''Z-95 Headhunter'' - dane statku kosmicznego *Reddjak - dane postaci *Dark Lizard - dane zwierzęcia *T'Salak - dane zwierzęcia *K'Kayeh Dreambeast - dane zwierzęcia *Living Nightmare - dane zwierzęcia *Nighthunter - dane zwierzęcia *Noghri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Valin Draco - dane postaci *DC-19 "Stealth" Carbine - dane broni *Raik Muun - dane postaci ''Redakcja: *design - Abel G. Pena, J. F. Boivin *development - Rodney Thompson *editing - Ray Vallese *typesetting - Ray Vallese, Gary M. Sarli *production - Chad Laske, Matt Burke *cartography - Corey Macourek, Jason Engle *art on p. 5, 21 - Elizabeth McLaren *Lucas Licensing editor - Leland Chee, Frank Parisi *design manager - Christopher Perkins *director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek ''Zobacz także: Dawn of Defiance 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - Gamemaster Primer Kategoria:Dawn of Defiance Campaign